Regret
by rietsukabookman
Summary: Koujaku se comporta de forma distante y extraña. Aoba desconoce a qué se debe, pero sus miedos e inseguridades - y especialmente la reputación de Koujaku entre las mujeres - le hacen pensar lo peor. ¿Qué esconde Koujaku tras ese repentino cambio de actitud?
1. Chapter 1

Todas las mañanas, desde que vine a vivir a su casa, Koujaku me despierta dándome un beso en la nuca. Siempre. Especialmente desde que me cortó el pelo. Es lo primero que hace justo después de despertarse.

Esta mañana no me lo ha dado. Y con ésta, ya son tres veces las que no lo hace. Porque Koujaku y yo no nos hablamos desde hace tres días.

Bueno, lo cierto es que es él el que no me habla. Hace tres días, de repente, dejó de dirigirme la palabra, y prácticamente ni me mira. Evita quedarse conmigo en la misma habitación, salvo para dormir. Dormimos en la misma cama, comemos cada uno por su lado, y hacemos nuestras tareas sin rendir cuentas al otro. Nuestra vida se ha reducido a compartir techo, y nada más. Como dos desconocidos. Es ridículo. Le he preguntado varias veces qué le sucede, pero siempre me responde de la misma forma: se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza. Ya me he cansado de intentar obtener inútilmente una respuesta, así que he decidido no hablarle tampoco. Me he hartado de hablarle a una pared. Si tiene algún problema, que me lo diga directamente. No tengo por qué ir detrás de él suplicándole que me dé una explicación.

Aunque en realidad la necesito, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que le pasa. Llevo varios días dándole vueltas, tratando de recordar qué pudo haber pasado para que ahora se comporte así. La noche antes de que dejara de hablarme, yo preparé la cena. Koujaku me dijo que la sopa me había quedado más salada que de costumbre, pero aparte de eso, no hubo nada extraño o diferente. Es más, a pesar del comentario, se la comió. Con ganas, diría yo. Luego tomamos un baño juntos, e incluso lo hicimos antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó sin besarme la nuca, y eso me resultó extraño. A partir de entonces, la situación se ha enfriado hasta lo que es ahora. Y no creo que fuera por la sopa.

Al salir esta tarde de trabajar se me ocurrió que, quizás, no fuera cosa mía, sino que podría ser por algo que le había sucedido en la peluquería. A lo mejor había pasado algo que le preocupaba, y no es que estuviera enfadado conmigo, sino con el mundo. Pero Koujaku no es así. Él me cuenta todo lo que hace. Mientras cenamos, comentamos las cosas que nos han pasado durante el día, sean buenas o malas. Siempre. Es una rutina. No podía ser eso.

¿Qué es, entonces? Algo se me escapaba. Si no es por algo que yo he hecho ni por temas de trabajo, ¿qué demonios le pasa a Koujaku? ¿Por qué no me habla?

Mientras rebuscaba las llaves de casa en mi bolsa, escuché involuntariamente la conversación de dos chicas que pasaron detrás de mí, en dirección al centro.

- Oye, hace más de dos meses que no paso por la peluquería de Koujaku-san. ¿Crees que aún se acordará de mí? – preguntó una de ellas con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió la otra -. Koujaku-san quiere a todas sus clientas por igual.

- ¡Eso espero! – clamó la primera, repentinamente animada -. Creo que le llevaré un regalo para disculparme. ¿Tú crees que le guste el chocolate?

Las dos desconocidas doblaron la calle riendo tontamente y soltando grititos de vez en cuando. Yo, sin embargo, me quedé clavado en la puerta, con la llave a media vuelta en la cerradura. Una idea me cruzó la mente, una idea que no me gustó nada. No quería ni siquiera pensar en ello. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de deshacerme de esos pensamientos, y entré apresuradamente en casa, dando un portazo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había dejado al pobre Ren fuera, que me había seguido todo el camino desde la tienda, hasta que arañó la puerta con las patas. Me descalcé, me lavé la cara y las manos, y subí al piso de arriba como una exhalación. No quería pensar en ello. No podía soportar la idea de que aquello pudiera ser cierto.

Llevo más de quince minutos sentado delante del tocador, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, buscando respuestas. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas, y es doloroso.

La conversación entre aquellas chicas me hizo recordar que Koujaku, antes, tenía una fortísima reputación de casanova. Con sólo chaquear los dedos, podía tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera a sus pies, dispuestas a vender su alma por complacerlo. Sé que utilizaba eso a su favor para hacer negocio, pues las mujeres son sus principales clientes. Pero desconozco hasta qué punto se separaban el ocio del negocio. No voy a negarlo, ha estado con muchísimas mujeres, lo sé. Creo que, si le preguntara, no sabría decirme exactamente con cuántas. Pero Koujaku me prometió que iba a dejar de tontear con mujeres cuando decidimos estar juntos, por mucho que eso pudiera crear un malestar general en su público. Y, hasta ahora, no ha pasado nada. Es decir, yo creí lo que me dijo. Porque quiero a Koujaku. No lo puse nunca en duda.

Pero… ¿y si la razón por la cual no me dirige la palabra es porque me la está pegando con una de sus clientas? Eso explicaría muchas cosas: el por qué no me habla, el por qué no me mira, el por qué no me toca, el por qué evita quedarse conmigo en la misma habitación. Su comportamiento tendría sentido si esa fuera la razón. Hasta ahora, nunca había dudado de los sentimientos de Koujaku hacia mí, pero… no encuentro otra explicación. Por mucho que me duela.

¿A quién quiero engañar? A Koujaku siempre le han gustado las mujeres. Pasa la mayor parte del día rodeado de mujeres, cada cual más atractiva que la anterior. Tiene un enorme abanico de donde elegir. Y desde el principio ambos sabemos lo extraña que es nuestra relación, porque somos amigos desde niños. ¿Por qué iba a conformarse conmigo?

Noto cómo se me forma un nudo en la garganta y que los ojos empiezan a escocerme. No sé si me estoy precipitando, porque no tengo ninguna prueba. Pero sólo el hecho de pensar que Koujaku me está…

Siento un ligero toque en la pierna, y veo a Ren posando sus patitas en el lateral de mi gemelo izquierdo. Me observa con la cabeza ladeada, y de no ser porque su expresión no suele variar, diría que parece preocupado.

- Aoba – dice, con su voz habitual -. ¿Estás bien?

Dejo escapar una sonrisa de resignación y lo cojo en brazos, dejándolo sobre mi regazo. Guardo silencio unos segundos, tratando de ordenar mi mente, mientras le acaricio el lomo.

- Ren – murmuro, clavando los ojos en mi reflejo -. ¿Crees que Koujaku me está engañando?

- No tengo datos suficientes como para afirmar eso.

Claro, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo tú? Eres un Allmate. Estos temas te quedan grandes. En primer lugar, ni siquiera sé por qué te he preguntado. ¿Acaso esperaba una respuesta que me abriera los ojos?

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? – propone Ren.

Suelto una pequeña carcajada, y alzo a Ren por debajo de las patas delanteras hasta que sus ojos encuentran los míos.

- No es tan fácil – respondo -. Las cosas no suceden así.

- ¿Quieres que le pregunte yo? Acaba de llegar.

- ¿Eh?

Justo entonces escucho la cerradura, y seguidamente la puerta. Koujaku acaba de llegar de trabajar. Oigo pasos en el piso inferior, pero, tal y como esperaba, no sube. Ni siquiera para cambiarse. Es desesperante, y me pone nervioso. Aguardo en silencio, tratando de intuir qué es lo que está haciendo, o de adivinar si tiene intención de subir. Pero no escucho absolutamente nada. Pasa un rato, y me desespero.

- Ren – susurro en su oreja -. Ve a ver qué hace.

- Entendido.

Dejo a Ren en el suelo y observo cómo desaparece por la puerta. Oigo sus patitas bajar rápidamente las escaleras, pero al llegar al rellano, dejo de escucharlo. Trato de mantener la calma, pero no puedo. No saber es frustrante. Mi pie empieza a moverse solo. De haber tenido un pedal, habría construido una dinamo para generar energía y calentar el agua de la bañera.

Tras dos minutos que se hicieron eternos, Ren vuelve con una expresión neutral, y se acerca a mí.

- Está fumando en la ventana de la cocina – suelta -. Y, por la cantidad de colillas que hay en el cenicero, podría aventurar que está nervioso por algo.

Siento que una fuerza invisible me aplasta. Cualquiera diría que no hay relación entre lo que Ren ha visto y mi hipótesis, pero yo sí la veo. O no. No sé.

Me llevo las manos a la cara y trato de contener las ganas de soltar un grito. Todo esto está empezando a superarme. Cada vez tengo más claro que el comportamiento de Koujaku se debe a que me está poniendo los cuernos. No tengo evidencias reales, reconozco que todo este razonamiento ha salido de mi mente. Probablemente sea una paranoia mía. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puede ser? Todo encaja. O parece encajar. No lo sé… Quizá no lo tenga tan claro. Me gustaría equivocarme, pero…

Dios mío, estoy hecho un verdadero lío. Todo esto es una mierda.

- ¡Aoba!

Una voz que no es la de Ren irrumpe en la habitación, seguida de un suave aleteo. Al levantar la vista de mis manos, veo a Beni planear hasta mí, y se posa silenciosamente sobre el marco del espejo.

- Hola, Ren – Beni saluda a Ren como de costumbre, con esa vocecita aguda suya tan característica. Ren, por su parte, le devuelve el saludo con un escueto 'hey', y una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos. Es extraño que Beni haya subido solo. Rara vez se separa de Koujaku.

- He venido a ver cómo estabas – responde con tono neutral y despreocupado.

- ¿A ver cómo estoy? – inquiero, sin terminar de comprender por dónde iba -. ¿Para qué?

Beni se acomoda las plumas y echa un vistazo rápido hacia a la puerta. Acto seguido, baja inexplicablemente el tono de voz. Tanto, que tengo que inclinarme hacia delante para poder escucharlo.

- No debería decir esto, así que vosotros no sabéis nada, ¿de acuerdo? – tanto Ren como yo asentimos, y el Allmate de Koujaku vuelve a escudriñar la puerta. ¿Acaso estaba vigilando por si él aparecía? -. Koujaku lleva varios días dándole vueltas a algo. Es un tema un poco delicado, y no sabe cómo contártelo, Aoba, porque probablemente no te lo tomes demasiado bien. Me ha mandado a comprobar si es un buen momento para hablar contigo.

Las palabras de Beni se convierten en agujas a medida que salen de su pico, y una a una, una detrás de otra, me perforan el corazón de un lado a otro. Puedo sentir cómo se parte en pedazos. Me llevo las manos al pecho, al lugar donde mi corazón acaba de encogerse, al mismo tiempo que, involuntariamente, las lágrimas empiezan a correr libremente por mis mejillas. Y rompo a llorar.

¿Qué más pruebas necesito?

Se me viene el puto mundo encima. Esto duele. Duele tanto, que preferiría morirme, y que todo acabara. Koujaku lo es todo para mí. Ahora mismo, mi mundo es Koujaku, y pocas cosas más aparte de él me importan realmente. La abuela, Mizuki… Sí, ellos son personas sin las cuales no podría vivir. Pero a Koujaku se lo he dado todo. Le he dado mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi vida, todo. Ya no tengo nada mío. Se lo he entregado todo a él. Porque no es sólo mi amante: también es mi amigo, mi confidente, mi protector. Koujaku lo es absolutamente todo para mí. Le quiero sobre todas las cosas. Puede que tardara demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta, pero amo a ese hombre.

Y que me haya traicionado de esta manera… no puedo creerlo. No parece real. Jamás pensé que pudiera hacer algo así, después de haberle demostrado lo mucho que me importa. Porque, entre todos, lo he elegido a él. Porque lo quiero, y no podría vivir sin él. Y pensaba que ese sentimiento era recíproco. La forma en que me miraba, la dulzura con la que me hablaba, el cuidado con el que me trataba… pensaba que estaba tan enamorado como yo. Nunca lo puse en duda. Parecía querer demostrármelo a diario.

Pero parece que me equivocaba. Mientras yo me desvivía por hacerlo feliz, él se buscó un entretenimiento. ¿Desde cuándo se había cansado de mí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? De haberlo sabido, podría haber cambiado. Podría haber hecho algo para evitar todo esto.

Lo más doloroso es que soy incapaz de odiarlo. Aun con todo, no puedo decir que le odio. Porque le quiero. Le quiero sobre todas las cosas.

Cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa del tocador y hundo la cabeza en ellos. No puedo reprimir el llanto, no puedo. Estoy destrozado, y me siento como una auténtica mierda. Me da igual que Koujaku me oiga llorar. Me da igual que Beni le diga que estoy llorando. Llore o ría, no va a venir a consolarme. Ya no.

Lo he perdido. Y no sé qué hacer.

Siento a Ren hacerse una bola a mis pies, tocándome la pierna con el hocico, pero no tengo ganas ni energías para cogerlo o abrazarlo. No tengo fuerzas para nada.

Cuando el sueño y el agotamiento se ciernen sobre mí, me dejo llevar. Y lloro hasta quedarme dormido sobre el tocador.


	2. Chapter 2

La cortina debe de estar mal corrida, porque un rayo de luz impacta directamente sobre mi rostro, y me acaba despertando. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, la oscuridad ya no es totalmente negra, sino que ha adquirido un cálido pero incómodo color amarillento. Refunfuño, molesto, y me doy media vuelta, tapándome con la manta hasta las orejas.

Un momento. ¿Manta? Abro los ojos, y tras parpadear varias veces, compruebo que, efectivamente, estoy cubierto por la colcha roja de la cama. Echo la cabeza a un lado, y mi mejilla se hunde en la almohada. ¿Estoy tumbado en la cama? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo me tumbé? No puedo pensar claramente porque aún estoy medio adormilado, pero no recuerdo haberme subido a la cama. Sé que me quedé dormido. No recuerdo exactamente en qué momento, pero estoy seguro de que no estaba tumbado.

Me destapo, y echo un vistazo a mi alrededor, frotándome los ojos. Sigo en mi habitación. La pared posterior invade mi campo de visión: el armario, la lámpara de papel, y el… tocador.

Se me encoge el corazón, y con él, yo también lo hago, haciéndome una bola, doblándome sobre mi propio cuerpo. Puedo verle a través del espejo del tocador. Es Koujaku. Está sentado en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a mí. Sólo puedo ver su espalda en su reflejo. Huele a tabaco, así que probablemente está fumando. Estoy prácticamente seguro que fue él el que me llevó hasta aquí.

Entierro la cara en la almohada e intento reprimir las lágrimas que se me están acumulando en los ojos. No puedo mirar. Porque me encanta su espalda, y por primera vez, no me apetece tocarla. Siempre me ha gustado seguir las líneas de los músculos de su espalda con los dedos, incluso aspirar su aroma en la nuca y en el cabello. Y ahora lo único que quiero es clavarle las uñas, halarle del pelo y gritarle. Es una auténtica agonía. Está físicamente cerca de mí, pero lo siento como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Lo siento lejos, como si se hubiera escapado y no pudiera retenerlo. Como un globo de helio.

Jamás pensé que mi mente pudiera rechazar a Koujaku. Mi corazón no, pero mi mente lo rechaza. La parte racional de mi subconsciente lo detesta. Pero la irracional no. Le sigo queriendo, y eso hace que sea tan doloroso. Porque le quiero, y él ha dejado de quererme en algún momento. Y no fui capaz de darme cuenta.

No puedo soportar seguir entre las mismas cuatro paredes que él. Además, el olor de a cigarrillo está empezando a revolverme el estómago. Con el paso del tiempo me he acostumbrado al aroma del tabaco, y eso que él no suele fumar si no es junto a alguna ventana. Pero ahora ese olor simplemente me repugna. Me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y haciendo uso del poco orgullo que me queda, me incorporo y me levanto lentamente. Respiro hondo un par de veces, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y echo a andar, rodeando el lecho común en dirección a la puerta. Tengo que pasar por delante de él, no me queda otra. Pero no tengo intención de mirarle. No puedo hacerlo sin romperme en mil pedazos.

Con la garganta cerrada y tratando de mostrarme sereno, avanzo hacia el pasillo con una dignidad que sé que ya no tengo. Todo mi cuerpo está rígido, y sé que camino de forma muy artificial, pero soy incapaz de relajarme.

Apenas he interpuesto más de dos metros de distancia entre la cama y yo cuando escucho cómo se levanta y se acerca a mí. El corazón se me acelera, y el llanto empieza a subirme por la tráquea. Aligero el paso con la intención de escapar de esa habitación cuanto antes, pero ni tres pasos después, sus brazos me rodean desde atrás, por los hombros, y me aprietan contra su pecho.

- Aoba…

Mi corazón se hace pedazos, y siento cómo se me encoge el estómago. Las lágrimas empiezan a caerme por las mejillas y el cuello, y un primer sollozo se me escapa de los labios. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo están tensos y no se mueven. Porque si me muevo, me romperé. Y no creo que Koujaku vaya a recoger mis trozos del suelo, por mucho que me esté abrazando ahora.

Ésta es la primera vez que no quiero que Koujaku me abrace. No entiendo por qué lo está haciendo. No entiendo por qué me abraza. Y eso me pone furioso.

Para… No me toques… con esas manos… que han tocado a otra.

- Aoba…

Aprieto los dientes, intentando contener el llanto con todas mis fuerzas. Los puños a mis costados han empezado a temblar, y creo que los nudillos se me están poniendo blancos.

No digas mi nombre… Por favor, ya basta.

- Aoba… – pronuncia mi nombre con voz quebrada, una especie de matiz roto que probablemente me esté imaginando. ¿Por qué iba a temblarle la voz? -. Aoba, escúchame, por favor. Siento… siento mucho cómo me he comportado estos días…

¿Por qué hace como que tartamudea? ¿Por qué finge estar nervioso? ¿Por qué hace como si le importara? No tiene ninguna gracia. Esto es una tortura. Me está haciendo daño. Parece que lo siente de verdad, pero yo sé que no lo siente. Ya no siente nada por mí.

- De verdad, lo siento muchísimo – suspira pesadamente, como si hablar le costara horrores, y sus brazos me aferran con más fuerza. Niego con la cabeza. No le creo. No te creo, Koujaku.

Se produce un silencio de varios segundos que me pone la carne de gallina. Puedo oír los latidos de mi propio corazón en las sienes, y es agotador. La cabeza me va a reventar de tanto apretar los dientes y contener el llanto. Mi aspecto seguramente es lamentable y patético. Menos mal que él no puede verme la cara.

- Bueno, si no vas a dirigirme la palabra, al menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte – Koujaku suelta un fuerte bufido en mi nuca, y eso hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. Agito la cabeza, tratando de quitarme la sensación húmeda del cuello, y él responde enterrando los labios y la nariz en mi pelo.

Cierro los ojos y frunzo los labios hasta que siento la cabeza latir. Pero, a pesar del esfuerzo, las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas, y algunas se me acaban metiendo en la boca. El nudo de mi garganta es tan grande que no me extrañaría que lo vomitara, y mi corazón está tan convulsionado que me duele el pecho.

Sus brazos me abrazan con fuerza, y su respiración se ha vuelto irregular y agitada. Noto cómo boquea entre mi cabello, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar.

No necesito oírlo.

- Perdóname…

No quiero oírlo.

- De verdad, Aoba, perdóname…

Koujaku, basta…

- No sé si tengo derecho a pedírtelo ahora que ya está hecho, pero…

Me llevo las manos a la boca para acallar el llanto. No puedo más. Me estoy rompiendo. Me estoy hundiendo en un abismo oscuro y profundo del que sé que no voy a salir. Siento las piernas flojas y la mente ausente, distante.

Los pulmones de Koujaku se llenan de aire, y lo expulsan con un sonoro resoplido sobre mi cabeza.

Si lo dice en voz alta, me muero.

- No debí cortarte el pelo.

…

Guardo silencio porque creo que no he oído bien. Me trago los sollozos y abro lentamente los ojos, parpadeando incrédulo, esperando a que lo repita. Pero no dice nada. Se ha quedado completamente mudo.

- ¿Qué…? – mi irritada garganta y mi aturdido y exhausto cerebro transforman esa simple pregunta de tres letras en una especie de susurro agudo y ridículo.

Los fuertes brazos de Koujaku empiezan a temblar ligeramente, y noto cómo apoya su mejilla en mi cabeza.

- Perdóname – su voz tembló, y me atrevería a decir que… ¿se está aguantando las ganas de llorar? -. No debí insistir para cortarte el pelo. Perdóname. Soy… fui muy egoísta.

No entiendo nada. Si esto va en serio, no entiendo a qué viene. Me he perdido por completo.

- Koujaku… - musito con un hilo de voz.

- Aoba… - gira la cabeza, y vuelve a hundir los labios en mi pelo. Empieza a hablar contra él, y su aliento me hace cosquillas, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo. Aún me está abrazando, y si sigue presionando, me va a sacar las tripas -. Hace unos días tuve un sueño… una pesadilla. Soñé… que odiabas tener el pelo corto. Que me odiabas por haberlo hecho. Que aceptaste a cortártelo simplemente para que dejara de insistir, y que jamás me perdonarías por haber antepuesto mis intereses a los tuyos… - antes de que mi cerebro pueda digerir toda esa información, más incoherencias empiezan a salir de los labios de Koujaku. Sus palabras se atropellan una a otras, como si las vomitara, y me cuesta un poco seguirlo -. Ya sé que sólo es un sueño, y que no es real. Ya lo sé. Pero me prometí a mí mismo que te haría feliz, Aoba. Juré por la vida de mi madre que no cometería más errores, y que cuidaría de ti como mi más preciado tesoro. Y… - traga saliva con dificultad, y su presa alrededor de mis hombros se afloja, deshaciendo el abrazo, y posa suavemente sus manos sobre mis hombros – creo que no hice bien. No sé cuál es tu opinión al respecto… pero espero que puedas perdóname algún día.

No puedo creer lo que acaban de escuchar mis oídos. No puedo creerlo.

Giro sobre mis talones, aprovechando que ya no me abraza, y lo que me encuentro hace que se me caiga el alma a los pies. Koujaku tiene la vista clavada en el suelo. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior, atacado de los nervios, y su ojo visible más allá del flequillo está vidrioso. Koujaku está… llorando. Va en serio. Se está disculpando… por haberme cortado el pelo.

Estoy hecho un lío. De repente, he dejado de tener claros mis sentimientos en este momento. Ya no sé si me siento aliviado, porque estaba equivocado, o si sigo destrozado, con el susto aún en el cuerpo. Ya no sé si estoy enfadado con él, por ser un imbécil adorable, o conmigo mismo, por haber pensado esas cosas tan horribles sobre él. Ya no sé qué es lo que siento, salvo que la presión que sentía aplastarme contra el suelo se ha desvanecido. Y que me duele el pecho.

- Eres… un idiota… - musito, con un hilo de voz. Estoy tan sobrepasado que creo que voy a volver a llorar.

Koujaku levanta rápidamente la mirada del suelo y clava sus ojos en los míos. Parece tan preocupado… y arrepentido.

Menudo imbécil.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – grito, y sin poder aguantarlo más, rompo a llorar desconsoladamente, y mis puños, de canto, impactan contra su pecho una, dos, y hasta tres veces. Él me sujeta por los hombros, pero yo sigo golpeándolo. Me pregunta qué me pasa, que por qué estoy llorando, pero no le respondo. Ahora mismo no puedo. No me saldrían las palabras.

- ¡Cállate y abrázame! – le chillo, con la garganta llena de lágrimas. Se produce un silencio incómodo en el que Koujaku se ha quedado rígido como la escayola, así trato de arreglarlo como puedo -. Por favor… abrázame…

Vacila un poco, pero finalmente, me rodea con los brazos; hundo la cara en su pecho, y aprovecho para sacar todo lo que tengo acumulado y que necesito extraer del fondo de mi estómago.

Le he golpeado y le he llamado idiota aunque, no se lo merece. Bueno, en realidad un poco, por no habérmelo contado antes y decidir, a saber por qué, no hablarme. Pero yo soy el idiota. Yo merezco los golpes. He sido muy injusto. Di por sentado cosas de las que no tenía ninguna prueba, salvo un par de coincidencias fortuitas, y mi imaginación, ¿para qué negarlo? Yo solo me armé una auténtica película, y me la creí sin tener ninguna base sólida. Y no es justo. Debí haber confiado en él. Debí haberle preguntado antes de sacar mis propias conclusiones. Debí haber confiado en sus sentimientos. Pero no lo hice. Me dejé llevar por mis inseguridades y el mayor de mis temores, que es que Koujaku me aband… No puedo siquiera pensar en ello. Sólo imaginármelo me produce escalofríos, una especie de vacío en el estómago.

Porque no puedo vivir sin este idiota con cerebro de guisante. Ahora que ya sé qué era lo que me estaba ocultando, me es imposible enfadarme con él. Es… demasiado tierno. Muy dulce.

Y yo pensé esas cosas tan horribles sobre él. Esas cosas tan desagradables. Llegué a rechazar su imagen en mi mente. Incluso intenté odiarlo, aunque no pude. Porque le quiero. Le quiero sobre todas las cosas, y aun así, me creí de verdad todas esas mentiras y patrañas que yo mismo me inventé…

Espero que él sí que sea capaz de perdonarme por haber dudado de él, y de sus sentimientos. Estoy seguro de que él jamás ha dudado de los míos, y eso me hace sentir miserable.

Me separo de él, y me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Koujaku se inclina sobre mí, y me aparta las manos. Estira la manga de su kimono, y me seca la cara. Su expresión es de auténtica preocupación, y confusión, a partes iguales.

- Aoba… - murmura. Por cómo me mira, prácticamente seguro de que no sabe por qué estoy llorando.

- De verdad, eres… – él me sigue observando con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos abiertos como platos. Respiro hondo antes de empezar a hablar, preparando mentalmente lo que quiero decirle -. Dejé que me cortaras el pelo porque era importante para ti. Si no hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo, no habría aceptado. Pero era algo que te hacía ilusión, y yo quería hacerte feliz…

- Pero Aoba…

- ¡Además, por el amor de Dios, el pelo crece, Koujaku! – exclamo, interrumpiéndole antes de que siga diciendo tonterías -. ¡Parece mentira que seas peluquero!

Guarda silencio unos segundos, tras los cuales, suspira pesadamente. Un enorme suspiro de alivio se escapa de sus labios, y una de sus manos me acaricia la mejilla y el cuello.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – inquiere, sonriendo levemente, muchísimo más relajado. Asiento, e inmediatamente, sus brazos me envuelven, apretándome contra sí -. Gracias…

Me acomodo en su pecho con los ojos cerrados y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos, ahora que mi mente ha dejado de rechazarlo. Todo ha vuelto a ser como antes: su calor, su olor corporal, el tacto suave de la piel descubierta por encima del kimono… Es un alivio poder volver a abrazarle así. Durante un rato, pensé que no iba a poder volver a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, hay algo que, aunque sé que no debería trascender más, tengo que decirle. Siento que se lo debo, y que tiene derecho a saberlo. Mis hombros se tensan ligeramente, y Koujaku lo nota enseguida. Pone distancia entre ambos, y me levanta suavemente el mentón con el dedo índice, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Aoba…?

Soy incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, y como no puedo girar la cabeza, desvío los ojos hacia mi derecha.

- Si algo te preocupa, no dejes de hablarme por ello… - farfullo.

Se le escapa una risita nerviosa, y carraspea.

- L-lo siento… Reconozco que no ha sido una reacción muy madura por mi parte… Pero tampoco sabía cómo…

- Pensaba que… – continúo, pisándole la frase. Trago saliva antes de seguir – que te habías cansado de mí… y que estabas…

Aunque sé que no es cierto, aunque ya me ha confirmado la verdadera razón de su cambio de actitud, decir en alto que creía que me estaba engañando era duro. La simple idea todavía me resulta dolorosa. Y lo seguirá siendo.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Koujaku me mira perplejo, como si lo que acabo de decirle fuera una locura. Afortunadamente, no tengo que terminar la frase, porque parece haber entendido por dónde van los tiros.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva hasta la cama; él se sienta al borde, y se palmea los muslos, indicándome que me siente en su regazo. Obedezco sin rechistar, sentándome de lado. Sus brazos me rodean la cintura, y antes de empezar a hablar, me besa suavemente el hombro.

- Aoba… Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso. Jamás – me encojo sobre mí mismo, preparándome para una regañina. Sin embargo, a pesar de que es firme, su tono de voz no parece el de una persona enfadada -. Te quiero. ¿Vale? Te quiero. Te he querido siempre… aunque… - para mi sorpresa, se echa el flequillo hacia atrás, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, mostrando el tatuaje del lado derecho de su rostro, ése que siempre se esfuerza por esconder – quizás tardara un poco en darme cuenta… Pero te quiero de verdad, Aoba. Y ahora mismo soy incapaz de ver a una mujer de la misma forma en que te miro a ti. Lo digo en serio. Por muchos… ligues que tuviera en el pasado, por muchas mujeres que reclamen mi atención, no hay nadie más importante que tú ahora. Pienso en ti constantemente – dice eso último en una especie de murmullo incómodo, como si decir eso le diera una vergüenza terrible -. Quiero estar contigo, verte reír, cocinar para ti, hacerte regalos, velar por ti hasta que te quedes dormido… Quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado. No hay en el mundo otra persona con la que pueda imaginarme siendo feliz. Me prometí a mí mismo que no cometería más errores, y estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz, Aoba. Quiero atesorarte el resto de mi vida…

Koujaku… Sus palabras me han conmovido tanto que creo que voy a llorar de nuevo. Pero esta vez, de felicidad. El corazón se me ha desbocado, y me he quedado completamente sin palabras.

- ¿Lo dices en serio…? – pregunto, con un hilillo de voz quebrada.

Koujaku se echa a reír.

- He llegado a perder clientas porque no les sigo el juego cuando flirtean conmigo. ¿Crees que no voy en serio?

Tomándome por la cintura, me levanta lo justo para darme un cuarto de vuelta y sentarme de espaldas a él, sobre sus muslos. Vuelve a rodearme con los brazos, y se inclina sobre mí para besarme la nuca una, dos, y hasta tres veces. Los tres besos que me debía. Siento que el corazón se me encoge.

Apoya la frente sobre el lugar que antes rozaron sus labios, y suspira, acariciándome el vientre con los dedos por encima de la camiseta.

- Te quiero. Y te voy a querer siempre. No lo olvides.

No puedo evitar romper a llorar, y Koujaku me abraza fuerte por detrás, apoyando la mejilla en mi espalda.

Maldito idiota…


End file.
